


Of Love and Flush

by hopefulWitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulWitch/pseuds/hopefulWitch
Summary: Dave and Karkat have their own feelings for each other, but both mean love





	Of Love and Flush

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: hey karkat 

TG: babe 

TG: nubby 

TG: karkles 

CG: STRIDER WHAT THE HELL?! 

CG: I LITERALLY JUST SAW YOU 2 FUCKING HOURS AGO! 

CG: WHAT COULD BE SOOOOO IMPORTANT THAT YOU DECIDED TO MESSAGE ME!? 

TG: i love you 

CG: ... 

CG: I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU TOO ASSWIPE. 

TG: <3 

CG: <3

**Author's Note:**

> First Davekat, just a small little thing though. I'll take requests for other couples small little ficlets a bit longer!


End file.
